Mass Effect: Salvation War 1-6
by EnduringFighter-File2
Summary: A New Threat Rises!


Chapter 6: The Warning

[Shepard had a bad headache when he woke up. Tali brought him some medicine and water.]

-Tali: Good morning.

-Shepard: Morning.

-Tali: Feeling better?

-Shepard: Not really.

-Tali: You really partyed yesterday. You were so drunk, Jack even gave you a omni-tattoo in your lowerwards.

-Shepard(shocked): What?!

-Tali: I'm just kidding.

[Shepard chuckled a bit but his head really hurt.]

-Tali: It turns out that you dance good when you're intoxicated.

-Shepard: Ok seriously, where's the tattoo?

[Tali giggled.]

-Tali: I'm not joking. Although I wish I was about this next part.

-Shepard: About what?

-Tali: The council told everyone that you control the reapers.

-Shepard(upset): They didn't.

-Tali(upset): They did.

[They just looked at eachother worried. Shepard picked up his crutches and stood.]

-Shepard: This has got to be the dumbest thing they've ever done.

[He tried to storm out of the room but Tali got in his way.]

-Tali: You're in no condition to go out right now. Especially with all the people who may want to kill you or seize control of the reapers themselves.

-Shepard: I can't just sit here.

[She put her hand on his chest.]

-Tali: It's just for a few days until you're healed. Please.

-Shepard: What should we do then?

-Tali: I thought we could just stay here, rest up, and watch shows.

-Shepard: Alright.

[He groaned and sat back on the bed.]

-Shepard: Just give me a few minutes for the medicine to kick in.

[For the first few hours they watched Fleet and Flotilla. Until Tali fell asleep. Shepard decided he'd watch something else. Alliance News was on. The bottom of the screen said "Breaking News: Explosion in Human Emassy. 3 dead, 4 injured." Dianna Allers was reporting.

-Diana: C-sec is investigating the crime scene and won't let anyone near it.

[Commander Bailey called him at that moment.]

-Bailey: Shepard, have you heard about the Embassy?

-Shepard: I'm watching it right now. Any idea who did this?

-Bailey: Not yet but we need you to stay where you are. They're after you.

-Shepard: Damn it. I knew the council's announcement would cause trouble.

-Bailey: We're on our way to your apartment right now. They left a video message for you. The face was censored out, but the message was loud and clear. We'll be there soon.

[They hung up. Shepard looked at Tali. She was sleeping peacefully. He could hear her snoring through her helmet. He couldn't wake her, at least not with news like this. He kept watching the news til Bailey and C-sec got there. He got up careflly so that Tali wouldn't wake up and let them in telling them to be quiet.]

-Bailey(whispering): Where can we play it?

-Shepard: There's another t.v. upstairs.

-Bailey: You sure you can get up there.

-Shepard: I'll be fine.

[He handed Bailey the crutches and grabbed hold of the railing, as he struggled up the stairs. Bailey right behind him just incase he fell. They sent the video from the the omni-tool to the t.v. and a figure with a censored out face came up.]

-Figure: Commander Shepard, I must congratulate you on your victory. All the decisions you've made the past few years have ensured our galaxy will live on. But you are now in a position of unlimited power and you won't use it. Think of all the madness in this galaxy. All the destruction left by the reapers. You could use them to reclaim all that was lost. Not just in our cycle but every cycle that came before. So now I'm offering you a choice. Bring the reapers back and have them fix our broken galaxy, or we will continue our attacks. Ask yourself this Commander. How many more deaths can you carry before it all becomes to heavy, even for you.

[The screen went dark.]

-Bailey: We should report this to the council.

-Shepard(angry): The only thing they'll do is make things worst. But can you set up a meeting between me and them, I have a few things I'd like to say to those assholes.

-Bailey: Sure I...

[Before he could finish his omni-tool started going crazy. It was making all kinds of sounds. The other c-sec officers took out their omni-tools to figure out what was happening.]

-Bailey: What's going on?

-C-sec officer: Sir, someones hacking it. The video is being sent to every omni-tool on the citadel.

-Shepard(worried): Stop it!

-C-sec: To late, it's been sent.

-Bailey: We'll try to figure this out.

[They went back down stairs. Tali was awake and wathcing the video. It ended and she looked at them. Shepard was too far away to see her eyes but he was sure they looked worried.]

-Shepard:I think you guys should leave.

-Bailey: Um yeah good idea.

[Shepard and Tali were left alone in the apartment. Shepard sat back on the couch.]

-Tali: What are we going to do?

-Shepard: I'm going to find a way to stop them and I'm going to give the council a piece of my mind.

-Tali: You and me both.

-Shepard: We should get the team together, one last job we have to do.


End file.
